Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Due to the high value of automobiles and potential harm to passengers and drivers, driver safety and avoidance of collisions, accidents, or other damage to vehicles are extremely important. Autonomous vehicles and driving assistance systems are currently being developed and deployed to provide safety, reduce an amount of user input required, or even eliminate user involvement entirely. Visual perceptions for autonomous navigation pose many varied challenges, but with many benefits because images provide rich information about the driving environment of the vehicle.